Dragonball Arcosian story
by Kinnikuman-go-fight
Summary: what if cooler was the one who saved Frieza, and a snowballs into a dark future that has a new time voyager here to save her future.


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: #004c0a; background: #D5D5E8;"The story takes place right after the events of namek./spanspan style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: #004c0a;"br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /span style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"span style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; outline: 0px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; background-position-x: 0px; background-position-y: 0px; word-spacing: 0px;" /span/spanspan style="background: #D5D5E8;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"Frieza stared back at The emptiness of space, where once namek stood now there was nothing but the void. Is vision fading he looked hoping to see some form of miracle. You're not been smart enough to tell others about his plan oh, there would be no reason for any of his troops to be near by. And even though he could survive indefinitely in space survival and living are two different things. But hark there was a light. His last thoughts were father it found me now I can seek vengeance on that saiyajin./span/spanbr style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /span style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"span style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; outline: 0px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; background-position-x: 0px; background-position-y: 0px; word-spacing: 0px;" /span/spanspan style="background: #D5D5E8;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;""Sir his blood pressure is dropping too fast" the scraping of metal against phone./span/spanbr style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /span style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"span style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; outline: 0px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; background-position-x: 0px; background-position-y: 0px; word-spacing: 0px;" /span/spanspan style="background: #D5D5E8;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"The pain woke the near-dead arcosian. Frieza's eyes lit up in pain as he tried to scream. Only the onliest squeals heard, as nowhere was left press out./span/spanbr style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /span style="background: #D5D5E8;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;""oh brother it was so good that we happened to be in the neighborhood there is no telling how long it would take father to find you I mean after I scrambled our radio frequency that is" cooler laughed looking down at his prophetic whelp of a sibling. "You really should try to control your temper, this time you couldn't make it off well before the planet blew up, fortunately I was here but did you know my technology isn't quite as good as father's."/span/spanbr style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /span style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"span style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; outline: 0px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; background-position-x: 0px; background-position-y: 0px; word-spacing: 0px;" /span/spanspan style="background: #D5D5E8;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"Freeze attempts to reach out with his one good arm held down by a metal brace he pulled with all his might and the metal just would not give./span/spanbr style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /span style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"span style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; outline: 0px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; background-position-x: 0px; background-position-y: 0px; word-spacing: 0px;" /span/spanspan style="background: #D5D5E8;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;""Oh yes that is a problem," he looked at a medic, nodding "I've noticed you see we weren't able to salvage a lot and the graphing hasn't been 100%. It will let you have a revenge on those saiyajin but not much else, for we already see signs of septic"/span/spanbr style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color:  
initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /span style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"span style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; outline: 0px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; background-position-x: 0px; background-position-y: 0px; word-spacing: 0px;" /span/spanspan style="background: #D5D5E8;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"Freezer with slavery horror as he was crafted with far inferior parts, is once masterful power level good fell drop before his very eyes. "Take me to the earth. The dragon balls, the power can heal me"/span/spanbr style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /span style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"span style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; outline: 0px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; background-position-x: 0px; background-position-y: 0px; word-spacing: 0px;" /span/spanspan style="background: #D5D5E8;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;""Enough talk brother, you are seriously ill, once all the mechanical work is done we can head to your planet Earth. "But those dragon balls are mine, you see this empire will be mine as well everything everything will be mine that you stole from me little brother." But before I could I could torment his brother any further are King cold. Broadcast onto the ship he would be arriving in three stellar days./span/spanbr style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /span style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"span style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; outline: 0px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; background-position-x: 0px; background-position-y: 0px; word-spacing: 0px;" /span/spanspan style="background: #D5D5E8;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"Those three days were like an eternity to cooler but even longer freezer. Cooler shivered in the thought that he would have to answer why was his brother treated in such a fashion. Cold it always love freezer more, and he knew that he would have a lot to answer for. Perhaps you could use the excuse of the dragon balls one 24-hour hunt the dragon balls will be there as a whole body. Of course you would never do it though, you're postponed it long enough long enough that septic would take over reason would die there would be no dragon balls, and his empire would be his. Yes that's what would happen, and if you had to it's good for him would be enough to take down his overzealous father./span/spanbr style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /span style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"span style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; outline: 0px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; background-position-x: 0px; background-position-y: 0px; word-spacing: 0px;" /span/spanspan style="background: #D5D5E8;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"Each step was torturing freezes new cybernetic body, he doubted his brother even had sanitized it before clicking it to his flesh. Green pus ran from every scene the neat freak explosion could not clean faster than he oozed. Even his once-loyal minions with stay away, the stench of death was overwhelming."I will find those dragon balls I will I wish for immortality even in this disgraceful body, then I will torture you brother I will find the dragonballs again in which for your immortality only so I can torture you till the end of time" he growled only to be shocked by a shadow looming over him./span/spanbr style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /span style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"span style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; outline: 0px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; background-position-x: 0px; background-position-y: 0px; word-spacing: 0px;" /span/spanspan style="background: #D5D5E8;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;""Not for real good way to praise your brother for saving your life is it my little prince, I understand this isn't the most desirable body go that you probably I felt special days but this should be a warning about modesty, about how are you justified pride be your downfall. What you need not worry about your death, your brother has graciously decided to return to us to discover those dragon balls and wish you whole. He said it will only cost you a fuel empire isn't that so gracious of him"/span/spanbr style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /span style="background: #D5D5E8;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"Frieza try to control his rage, "wonderful father, I will be sure to give my brother everything he deserves when we land."/span/spanbr style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans:  
2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /span style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"span style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; outline: 0px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; background-position-x: 0px; background-position-y: 0px; word-spacing: 0px;" /span/spanspan style="background: #D5D5E8;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"Earth. Three months after the events of Namek... Grandpa Gohans home. /span/spanbr style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /span style="background: #D5D5E8;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;"Krillin had come over to visit with gohan, feeling a bit to blame for the young boy having to be separated from his father. "Hey come on kiddo, we just destroyed a evil tyrant. You should be happy, and we couldn't have done it without you" He gives a weak laugh as the young child ignores him, seemingly glued to the television. "Goh..." /span/spanbr style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /span style="background: #D5D5E8;"span style="font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; float: none; word-spacing: 0px;""Shh Krillin listen." Gohan gasped turning up the volume. /span/spanbr style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; word-spacing: 0px;" /span style="border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"span style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; outline: 0px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; background-position-x: 0px; background-position-y: 0px; word-spacing: 0px;" /spanspan style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; outline: 0px; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; widows: 2; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial; background-position-x: 0px; background-position-y: 0px; word-spacing: 0px;" "We will keep you informed, but the strange visitor is emerging from the device we can only label some form of ship. It's hard to get a good visual but the creature almost looks like a lizard man. We will try to get closer but we would suggest citizens to keep a wide distance." The tv is filled with static but a moment before they gasp together, the fuzzy image in a brown cloak could be no one else. br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word;" /gasping together, fear covers there face. Krillin finally bites his lip and nervously stands up. "Gohan, i need you to get the team... i, gulp, i will try to slow Freiza down... somehow"br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word;" /br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word;" /SATAN CITY. br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word;" /The visitor is blasted from behind, turning the very ship used to take her here, now was a smoldering mess of flames and smoke. "Oh come on, how will I get home now. I mean is it so much to ask for something to work'' br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word;" /Exploring the new world the stranger tried to remain calm. it was so different from home, so clean and the air easy on her lungs. ''It feels so different here, it won't be so bad to live here..'' She senses a tinge and turns just in time to dodge a Kienzen, her cloak ripped open. br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word;" /br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word;" /span style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word; outline: 0px; background-position-x: 0px; background-position-y: 0px;" "Hey that was designer" She growled tossing down the remaining fabric to the ground. "W-we really don't have to fight do we" The arcosian snaps her neck. Hopefully she could bluff her way out of this. while fighting would be easy enough, she didn't want to destroy this world and be stuck in the vastness of style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word;" /She has arrived early, on a planet she had never seen before. If he scouter was correct she was several months to early... And this bald monk attacking her, he seemed almost her equal. She jumped back avoiding a kick to the face, the wind from his foot like ice against her face. "Don't make me kill you" she bluffs, trying not to show the stress of just dodging this fighters style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word;" /Krillin shakes his head. "You don't think I trust you in this new form, I don't know why your hiding your power Frieza..."br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word;" /Slushie's eyes grow... "What no, I am not Frieza..." He pleas fell on silent ears as krillin drove her back, soon being joined by a Namekian and two style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word;" /Vegeta jumps between Krillin and slushie. "Stop baldy, this tiny isn't frieza, if it was you would be dead"br style="max-height: 1e+06px; overflow-wrap: break-word;" /Her sigh of relief is cut short as Vegeta grabs her throat and lifts her up. "She's just a weakling arcosian looking to build her own empire. No reason to go easy" he laughs and charges his free hand with a final flash/span/span "You have one chance frost scum, tell us about the Planetary Trade's scheme or join the rest of your race in hades. /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: #004c0a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanRage boiled inside the arcosian, using it she wrestled free from the Sayians grip. "Filthy monkey" she growled, firing off kii blast after blast at Vegeta, "You think my race is dead, but there all coming here in a few days. And when they arrive we will hang your head as a trophy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: #004c0a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"As the dust cleared Vegeta stood, a look of shock over his face. "Tell me what you mean right now worm, and I will make your death quick and painless'' he growled but was soon stopped by Piccolo. "What are you doing namekian, she is the enemy. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: #004c0a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"The green namekian shook his head, "No she isn't, she isn't strong enough to be a threat. Even Krillin could take her out if he had to" br /br /Krillin sighed, "It's true, she could barely dodge my attacks. If she went all out, she still wouldn't be a threat" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: #004c0a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"The arcosian growled but it was true, at her very best she might be able to take down the midget but he was the weak man in the group. "Look fine I will tell you everything, but you have to promise to join up with cooler when he arrives. " br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!- [if !supportLineBreakNewLine]-br style="mso-special-character: line-break;" /!-[endif]-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: #004c0a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"Krillen grabs her and puts her hands behind her back as Yamcha and Tien join up, starting to discuse there options. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: #004c0a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"V: "Its simple, We can kill her now, She isn't a threat but we don't need to give her a chance to stab us in the back. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: #004c0a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"P: "Yeah because that won't enrage the monsters more, Oh hey yeah we killed one of your kids too. "br /br /V: "Who cares we are doomed anyway. We havespan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spana few days to train, and we can destroy them easy enough." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: #004c0a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"Gohan finally works his way into the conversation, "You know what dad would do, he would make the new warrior a friend, I mean a froster might be a great ally and we could learn so much about there world. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 9.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Verdana','sans-serif'; color: #004c0a; border: none windowtext 1.0pt; mso-border-alt: none windowtext 0in; padding: 0in; background: #D5D5E8;"Piccolo sighs, "He is right, we could use her for now, even if she betrays us, it's not like she can do much. Gohan your job is to train her, make sure she doesn't get to powerful. We will join cooler for now, and take him down. "br /He looks over at slushie and nods. "For now we are part of Coolers forces, but we are going to have you train for the fight to come. Gohan will be your mentor for now."/span/p 


End file.
